The Ouija Board
by Fangalicous08
Summary: Max and Fang discover a mysterious game, but soon the game gets out of hand. Can Max and Fang get themselves out of this mess or will they come to a tragic end?
1. Chapter 1

* * *

"Hey, Max," Fang called. I walked down the hall and towards a closet that his voice came from. He was on standing in the small closet with a box in his hand.

"What?" I asked. I walked up to him and looked at the box in his hand.

"Look what I found," he held out the box.

"An Ouija board," I said, examining the box. It had a picture of the Ouija board on it, and above the picture said, The real Ouija Board.

"Wanna use it?" He asked me. I looked up at him.

"Why?" I asked. "It's just a silly toy."

"So," he said, "if it's just a silly toy, why don't we try it out."

"Okay," I looked at the clock on the wall. "You have to use these things at night, don't you? We'll wait till the kids, Ella and mom go to bed."

"Mm'kay."

Later that night, I checked everyone's room to find them snoring peacefully. I walked down the hall to the door that said 'FANG' on it in big black letters. I knocked quietly then walked in. He looked at me as I closed the door back.

"Ready?" He asked. I nodded. He took the box out from under his bed and opened it. He took a piece of paper from the top. "Rules?"

"There's rules to an Ouija board?" I asked. He nodded and began to read them off.

"One, use the board at night in a quiet darkened room, with your friends. Whatever you do, never play the board alone." I grabbed the paper from him. It really was a set of rules.

"Why can't you play it alone?" I asked no one.

"Your messing with some serious stuff with this thing. Communicating with the deceased and all." Fang said. I rolled my eyes at him and turned out his light.

"You still got those candles?" I asked him. He nodded and pulled some candles out of his desk drawer. He lit them and I continued reading the rules.

"Two, with a partner, place the board on your knees, not on a table, so there's as much body contact with the board as possible." I read. "Yeah, that way you can get possessed easier," I mumbled.

"No…well, yea I guess, but body energy gives the board power." Fang said.

"How do you know all this?" I asked him.

"Ig and I researched one night, we got bored and thought it seemed cool." He replied, lighting the last candle.

"Three," I continued, "Place the "planchette" or pointer at the bottom of the board, between the "hello" and "goodbye" references. Then place one of each partner's hands on the planchette. Clear the mind of all thoughts." I motioned for Fang to sit down on the chair at his desk. He did and I pulled up another chair and sat directly in front of him, our knees touching. I took the board out of the box and put it between us. He grabbed the planchette and put it between "HELLO" and "GOODBYE" and we each put our hands on it.

"Now, clear your mind," we said in unison. A few minutes later, I felt the planchette begin to move under my fingers. I looked down and saw it move to the "HELLO".

"I think we have a spirit." Fang said quietly. The planchette then moved to "YES". We were both quiet. "Ask a question." Fang ordered.

"Uh…what's your name?" I asked. The planchette began to move. It went to the "A", then the "R". I looked at Fang, who looked at me. The planchette was paused on the "R" for the moment.

"You don't think…" I started, but the planchette moved again. It moved to the "I". But then to the "E", then the "L", then it went back to the starting place, between "HELLO" and "GOODBYE".

"Ariel," Fang said. "Your name's Ariel?" The planchette moved to "YES".

"Are you doing this?" I asked Fang. He shook his head.

"How old are you, Ariel?" I asked. The planchette moved to the "9", then back to the starting point. "She's nine."

"How did you die?" Fang asked. The planchette moved to the "M", the "U", "R", "D", "E", "R". "You were murdered?" He asked. "YES".

"By who?" I asked. "M", "Y". Space. "B", "A", "B", "Y", "S", "I", "T", "T", "E", "R".

"Did you die here?" Fang asked. "YES". "Who was your babysitter?" It took a minute, but then it spelled out, "V", "A", "L", "E", "N", "C", "I", "A".

"Valencia." I said. "Valencia Martinez?" "YES". "That's my mom…" Fang and I just looked at each other in silence, until we felt the planchette move. It moved to "GOODBYE".

"What? Why goodbye?" I asked. "S", "H", "E", "S", space, "C", "O", "M", "I", "N", "G". "GOODBYE".

"Who's coming? Who's she?" I asked. The planchette didn't move. We sat in silence and anticipation, waiting for the spirit to say more, but it didn't. We took our hands off the planchette. I put the board and planchette back in the box and closed it. I stood up. Before we did this, I was tired and ready to fall asleep. Now, I couldn't even think of sleep. My mom had killed a little kid? A little 9-year-old kid? Fang walked over to me and put one hand on my shoulder.

"It's okay, Max," he said. "Don't take that thing seriously. When Ig and I did research it said that the board doesn't always tell the truth. Sometimes it's just making things up. Don't take this too seriously." I sat down on the bed, staring at the floor.

"Why would it lie about my mom being a murderer?" I asked. I looked up at him. "You didn't do any of that? You didn't move the planchette at all?" He shook his head and sat down beside me. He put an arm around my shoulders and kissed my temple.

"It's okay, Max." He looked away for a minute, then looked back at me. "Maybe one of us did move it. Some people say it's not spirits, but the subconscious of the players."

_ The Voice, _I thought immediately. But the voice wouldn't lie to me about something like that.

"If it makes you feel better," Fang started, "we can try to contact her again tomorrow night." I nodded. "But, it's probably just our subconscious. Your voice maybe? A worry that you, or I, have on our mind? Or maybe--" But he stopped there, because all the candles in the room went out. Except one, the one he had placed in front of the mirror on his dresser. We both looked as a red marker wrote, by itself, "It's not fake. Valencia Martinez is a MURDERER". Then the last candle blew out. Fang reached over and turned on his lamp. The writing was still on the mirror.

"I don't think our subconscious' could do that." I said. He shook his head. I looked down and realized I was shaking. "Y-you wanna, um, go to my room?" I asked. He nodded slowly and we got up. I used Fang as a support as we walked down the hall into my room. We didn't talk for the rest of the night. I laid on the bed, and Fang was on the floor.


	2. Chapter 2

"Max, get up."

I opened my eyes slowly to see Fang hovering over me.

"I don't want to," I groaned and rolled over.

"Well, deal with it. You might wanna see this." He said.

"Ugh." I sat up and rubbed my eyes. When I looked around my room was a mess. Papers were everywhere, lamps were knocked over, my desk was leaned over with two broken legs and everything on it had slid off. The desk chair was on it's side and my clothes were thrown from the closet and my dresser and were laying everywhere. On the wall beside my bed there was something written in marker.

"THIS ISN'T FAKE! I'M REAL! VALENCIA MARTINEZ IS A MURDERER! -- ARIEL"

"Oh, my God," I whispered. I looked over at the clock. "Five AM, come on, let's get this cleaned up. Cover up that marker, we'll wash it off later." I ordered Fang. He got up and picked up a poster off my floor. He hung it up perfectly over the writing and started helping me pick up the mess. "If you touch the wrong piece of clothing, I'll bite you." I warned him. I knew he knew what I was talking about when he detoured away from where one of my bras and a pair of my underwear was laying on the dresser. "Good boy." I said quietly.

We got my room cleaned up and nearly perfect by 7:00 am.

"What do we do about the desk?" Fang asked. Two of it's legs were broken.

"Um…" I looked around for something to substitute for legs. "There!" I exclaimed. I walked over and got two metal poles that were randomly in my closet. They were the perfect size and fit neatly under the desk. We secured them in place with bright green duct tape.

"Perfect." I said, standing back to admire our work.

A sharp knock on the door made me jump.

"Max!" Nudge's worried voice came through the door. "Max! Fang! He's not in his room! He's gone!! He disappeared!" Fang opened the door.

"Why were you in my room?" He asked a worried looking Nudge.

"Oh, Fang!" She exclaimed happily and hugged him around the waist. "I saw your door was opened and it looked like it was on fire, but it was just a candle. When I walked in there to make sure it wasn't on fire I saw that it was a candle, but you weren't there. And your room was a total and complete mess. And there was this creepy red stuff on your mirror. And the legs of your bed were broken. And, and, and--"

"Nudge!" I snapped.

"Sorry," she said. "But, what happened to your room? And why were you in here?"

"Um," Fang said. "Max made me mad last night, and I just sort of lost it. Then I came in here to apologize to her for doing that."

"Oh…well, what'd she do to make you THAT mad? I mean, the bed legs were BROKEN." Nudge said.

"Um…I called him emo." I lied quickly. "You know how much he hates being called emo."

"Well, why'd you call him emo?" She asked.

"Because she was very annoyed with me because I kept asking her questions and wouldn't shut op. Sort of like your doing now." Fang said.

"Oh…sorry…" she said and walked off.

"She got your room too, I'm guessing…" I said as Nudge walked down stairs. I slid out the door and walked down the hall to Fang's room. It did look like it was on fire, until you walked in. There was a candle burning beside the door, and the room was a mess. Sure enough, the four legs of the bed were broken off and the writing from last night was still on the mirror.

"God, what's with this ghost," Fang muttered.

"I don't know. Just, start cleaning up, I'll go get something to wipe off your mirror." I said and turned to walked down the hallway to the closet. Mom always kept some Windex in there.

When I opened the door I felt cool wind blow into my face, as if there were an air conditioner in the closet and it was blowing on me. I ignored it and grabbed the Windex and paper towels off the shelf. I walked back into Fang's room, where Fang was picking up paper and clothes. I sprayed the mirror with the Windex and began wiping it with a paper towel, but the writing reappeared each time I tried to wipe it off.

"F--" I began, but stopped when I felt something constrict my throat.


	3. Chapter 3

I gasped for air as I clawed at the invisible hands wrapped around my throat. I started to get tunnel vision. The cold force around my neck got tighter, constricting my airways harder. "Max," Fang ran over to me, but I could tell he didn't know what to do. "Dr. M, Ella! Nudge, Angel, Iggy, Gazzy! Someone! Help!" He shouted. I saw my mom run into the room, and right as I was about the pass out, the pressure on my neck went away. I gasped and almost toppled over, but Fang caught me. I used Fang to keep my balance as I sucked in deep lungfuls of air.

"Max," my mom said, walking over to me. "What happened? Are you okay?" I nodded as she and Fang helped me sit down on the bed.

"I'm fine," I said, my voice hoarse and rough.

"Are you sure?" She asked and I nodded again. After a minute of looking at me, she finally turned and left the room.

"What was that?" Fang and I asked in unison. I shrugged.

"Are you sure your okay?" Fang asked. "What happened?"

"Yes, I'm fine. It just, it felt like someone was choking me. But there wasn't anyone there." I said. I looked around the room. "She didn't even notice the mess…or the mirror." I observed.

"Well, apparently you can't clean that off. Let's just cover it up with something." Fang said. He grabbed a sheet off his bed and draped it over the mirror. "You can go, I'll finish picking this up." He said. I shook my head.

"I don't want the same thing to happen to you when your by yourself." I said.

"Well, I don't want it to happen to you again." He countered.

"I'm staying." I said coldly.

"Fine. But I'm going to stay everywhere with you. Your not gonna go anywhere without me, starting now." He decided. I shrugged. That'd be perfectly fine with me…all day with Fang…

After we finished cleaning up Fang's room, we went downstairs into the kitchen. Why? I don't know. I just felt like going to the kitchen.

"I'm hungry," I announced. Maybe that's why I went to the kitchen. I opened the fridge and instantly fell flat on my back. I tried to stand up, but there was a cold pressure, like the one that was choking me. It held me down, I couldn't even wiggle my toes. It felt like I had been caught in an avalanche. I tried to say something, but my mouth wouldn't move and my vocal cords were frozen. I couldn't blink or anything. My body was frozen, and freezing cold.

Panic and terror rose within me as I realized I couldn't breath. The air would go in, but it felt like a 2-ton weight was on my stomach, my diaphragm couldn't move, my lungs couldn't expand. Tears stung the backs of my eyes, but they couldn't come out. I started to get tunnel vision again, only this time I blacked out, quick.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you all for the reviews! I really appreciate them and I'm really glad you all like my story so much! So, before the next chapter, I would like to reply to some of your reviews: **

**Xxx 'M' NaMeS RoCk xXx--**Thanks, truth be told, I was shivering while I was writing some parts of this. Lol. I've got plenty more of this story done and I'm working on it pretty much all the time, so I'll be updating often, I promise.

**twilighternerd1220-- **I'm sorry for giving you nightmares…but I know how you feel, I gave myself nightmares the night I started this by looking up everything about ghosts I could find on the interweb. Lol.

**Fang Raven--** First off, I really like your U/N. Secondly, yes, a Ouija Board is really a board game, well, I guess you could call it that, that you can use to contact the dead. I've never done it, so I can't promise it works, but I've heard from many people that it does.

**Pretty Little Problems--** Yeah, I've heard most times people use an Ouija Board it's creepy and eventful. Lol. I've never used one, and honestly I'd probably be too big of a chicken to use it if I ever got the chance lol.

**Okay, now that I've done that, enjoy the next chapter! **

**___________________________________________________________**

My eyes fluttered open and a smell that I have always dreaded filled my nostrils. I shot straight up and looked around. There was a blue curtain that circled all the way around me. I saw the silhouette of a person behind it. I looked down to see I was wearing a blue hospital gown. I tried to think back on what happened, and try to figure out where I was. Well, it was pretty simple for me to find out where I was. Antiseptic smell, hospital bed, hospital gown, and a hospital bracelet. I sort of deducted, I'm in a hospital. But, what happened. Why am I here?

Oh yeah.

It all came flying back to me in vivid technicolor. The Ouija Board, Ariel, my wall, Fang's mirror, being choked, then blacking out in the kitchen.

"Oh, good, your awake."

I looked over at the doctor who had just entered my little curtained cubicle. Or would it be an oval-able?

"Wha-?" Was all I could say. I was still in shock. How long was I out? Where was Fang? Had the ghost gotten him, too?

"You blacked out at home. Your boyfriend brought you in. Do you remember that?" The doctor asked.

"Yeah, I remember blacking out." I said.

"Do you remember what happened before you blacked out?" He asked.

"Um…I couldn't breathe." I tried. He was quiet for a minute.

"Okay. Well, your perfectly fine, but you had a small concussion when you hit the floor. You should be fine, a nurse will come by later to check you out. We'll send in your boyfriend in a minute." He told me. I nodded and laid back down in the bed as he pushed the curtain out of the way and left. A couple minutes later Fang came in and sat down on my bed with a worried expression on his face.

"Are you okay? What happened?" He asked.

"I-I don't know. I just felt something on top of me and I-I just couldn't breathe a-and…I don't think we should've ever used that Ouija Board, Fang. I think you were right, messing with the spirits is serious business and we shouldn't have ever done it." I rambled on.

"Wait, you don't think it's a ghost doing this do you?" He asked.

"Well, what else could it be? Maybe it's Ariel because we won't believe her."

"But, don't you believe her?" I nodded.

"It's you. You think it's, not her."

"Well…I think I'm starting to believe her." We sat in silence for a few minutes. I looked at him. He seemed more tense than usual. His jaw was locked and I could see tension in his eyes. I could even _swear_ I saw a small gray hair. Okay, not really, but the point is he was really tense and worried. So was I.

About half an hour later the nurse checked me out and we went back home. As soon as I walked through the door, I was bombarded by several anxious faces and tons of questions.

"Max, are you okay?"

"What happened?"

"Is there something wrong with you?"

"Are you sick?"

"Do you have the bird flu?!"

"Just back up, give her room to breathe. She's been through a lot in the last hour." Fang said, parting them so I could walk through. I sat down at the kitchen table and put my head down. Fang sat down across the table from me.

"Fang," I said, probably in the weakest voice anyone has ever heard come from my mouth. "What are we gonna do?" He never answered.

That night we went back to Fang's room. The first time since that morning.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Fang asked me. I nodded as I grabbed the Ouija board out of the box. He lit all the candles and sat down in front of me. I placed the planchette on the board.

"Ariel?" I asked out loud. "Ariel, you here?" The planchette moved to "NO".

"Then who's this?" Fang asked. The planchette moved, but it didn't move to anything, it just struggled in one place. Like the spirits were fighting over it. I looked at Fang worriedly.

"What's happening?" I asked him. He just stared at the planchette.

All of a sudden his head whipped back fast enough to break his neck and he started to shake, like he was having a seizure. I stood up quickly, the Ouija board fell to the floor, the planchette still struggling. I grabbed Fang by both shoulders.

"Fang!" I cried, shaking him. "Fang! Stop! Snap out of it!" I heard once that when someone was doing something like that, you slap them. So, I slapped him, repeatedly, but it didn't help. He was still seizing.

"Fang! Mom! Ella, Iggy! Angel! Gasman! Nudge!! SOMEONE! HELP!" I yelled. "Help! Someone! Please, help!" I continued shaking him, slapping him, doing whatever I could think to get him back. Finally, I completely gave up on anyone in this house coming to help us. I reached over to the desk and grabbed the phone, quickly dialing 9-1-1.

"Hello, 911, what's your emergency." The operator said.

"911? Yes, my friend…he's, like…having a seizure and I don't know what to do! Help! Please!" I cried into the phone as tears started running down my cheeks.

"Okay, we're tracing your call, an ambulance will be there right away." She said in a kind, calm voice.

"Okay. But, what do I do until they get here?!" I asked.

"Ma'am, first you need to calm down. I can assure you, everything will be fine." She said smoothly.

"Yeah?! I bet you tell everyone that! But it's not always fine, is it?! No!" I yelled.

"Ma'am, please." She said patiently.

"Look, I'm sorry, it's just…he's…and I…" I trailed off. I sat the phone down on the desk and wrapped my arms around Fang's neck.

"Please, please, be okay." I whispered in his ear and kissed his cheek.


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks SO much for the reviews! I never knew you guys would like this that much! Well, as I did before, I'll reply to some reviews and this chapter's short so I'll repost ASAP, which will probably be in like 5 minutes lol. **

**Midge 1210-- **Thanks, I'm glad you like it! I'm still writin', actually I'm about done with this.

**Fang Raven--** Still love your U/N lol. Well, after you read this, you will know what happens next lol.

**Silent Broken Heart-- **You shall see who the other spirit is in the future, and you will also find out why Fang had a 'seizure'.

**Okay, now that I've done that, enjoy the next chapter! **

**___________________________________________________________**

__

No, no, no. Not Fang. Please not Fang.

I prayed silently to myself as music played over the loud speaker, the music that they play to mourn the person that just died. My heart sped up when the doctor came out. _Oh, God, no. No, no, no, no, no. Please, please, no, no. Not Fang, Fang is still alive. Fang is not dead. Fang did not just die. Please, no._

"Max Ride?" The doctor said. I stood up, but when I tried to walk, I couldn't move, so the doctor walked over to me. "Ms. Ride, you're here with…Nick, right?" I nodded.

"Is he okay?" I asked in barely a whisper. The doctor nodded and I fell back into the chair, sighing with relief.

"We still haven't figured out why he had a seizure, but he's fine. He can go home now, unless you want him to stay overnight." He said.

"No, we'll go now." I said.

"Okay, he'll be out in a minute." He walked back down the hall and I waited for Fang to come back.

When he finally did, I couldn't help but hug him.

"Um…okay." He said.

"I thought you died! Thank God your okay!" I exclaimed.

"Max…" he said and pulled me away from him. "Can we just go?" I nodded and we, well, we went home.

Over the next couple days, things went smoothly. No attacks, no seizures and no trips to the hospital. But, Fang was acting strangely. He didn't seem to care about anything at all. When I tried to talk to him, he ignored me.

"Fang, what's your problem?" I finally asked him. He just looked at me, then walked out of the room. I got up and grabbed his arm. "Fang, talk to me!" I ordered. He turned around and glared at me. "Fang, what is your problem?! Why are you acting like this?!" He still didn't say anything. However, he brought his hand up and slapped me in the face. "W-What the--" Before I finished the sentence he punched me and knocked me across the room. Blood trickled out of the corner of my mouth from my head snapping sideways so hard and my stomach hurt like crap from where Fang punched me. Or, from where IT punched me. That wasn't Fang.


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay, since the last chappie was so short, I decided to update really soon, so it's been like a minute since I updated with the last chapter lol. So, no reviews this time. You all are almost to the point that I'm at in writing, so if I don't get any farther before I post up to there you may have to wait a bit longer. **

**___________________________________________________________**

The next night, I knocked lightly on Fang's door. Since he punched me he started to go back to normal, but he still wasn't fully himself. The door opened slowly.

"What?" Fang asked in a menacing tone. He's talking now, but when he talks to me he sounds like he wants to kill me.

"I-I need to talk to you." I said weakly. Fang hesitated before he opened the door for me to walk in.

"Look, Max," Fang said in a calmer, more him, voice. "You need to get out of here. Now."

"What?" I asked.

"I don't know what's going on…but I'm afraid I might hurt you. Something's controlling me, but I don't know what. I'm shocked I can even do this." He explained.

"What? What do you mean your being controlled?"

"I--" He stopped as his head snapped back again.

"Fang!" I exclaimed, I stood beside him. When he lifted his head back up his eyes were glowing a deep red and he had an evil smile on his face.

"Max…" he growled, still smiling. "My lovely granddaughter."

"Gran-what?" I asked him. He ran his hand over my cheek.

"I'm so disappointed that I never had the pleasure of meeting you in my body." He continued.

"What?" I repeated.

"Oh, come on, I know we never met, but…that's not reason not recognize your good old grandmother."

"Grandmother…you…your…and Fang's…" I stuttered.

"Yes, child. I have possessed you friend's body." He, er, she said. "That was the only way I could stop you from spreading my secret."

"What secret?"

"Why, that I killed Ariel, of course. I couldn't keep her big mouth from telling it, so now I have to keep you two from telling."

"Wait, what? But, Valencia Martinez killed her. Valencia Martinez is my mom. Your daughter."

"No, your mum is Valencia Martinez, the second. I'm Valencia Martinez the first, and I admit, I did kill Ariel. But that's been kept a secret for a long time, since 1954, and I expect it to stay a secret for even longer. All I have to do is get you and your pal out of the picture."

"Wait…what do you mean 'out of the picture'?"

"Do I really have to explain it? Well, in lamin terms, I'm gonna kill you two. But you first." And with that, she wrapped her, um I mean, Fang's hands around my throat. I grabbed her, his, wrists and tried to pull her, his, hands away, but it did no good. I had to get somebody's attention somehow. I walked backwards, Grandma/Fang walking with me, until I fell into a chair and rolled back into the wall. Perfect. Grandma/Fang tightened her/his grip on my neck. I started actually choking, struggling against her/him. My vision became blurry.

"Fang!" I heard someone shout. "What are you doing?!"

Fang/Grandma released my neck and I fell to the floor, coughing and sucking in air.

"Max, are you okay?" Ella asked, crouching beside me. I nodded and she stood back up.

"Fang, what the heck were you doing?! You could've killed her!" Ella scolded him. I stood up, even though I really didn't have enough energy.

"Ella, that's not Fang." I said quietly. "That's our grandma, she possessed Fang." Ella gave me a wide-eyed, unbelieving, sarcastic, look. "Ella, I'm not joking." I said earnestly.

"She's telling the truth Ella, dear." Fang/Grandma said. Ella looked at him questioningly. "It's not a lie. I am your dear old Grammy Martinez. Now, if you'll excuse me, your sister and I have some business to settle." She/he lunged at me and pinned me to the floor. Ella just stood there, dazed and unmoving. Fang/Grandma punched me twice in the face, then dug his/her knee into my stomach. I brought my hand up fast and got in a good hit to the side of his/her head, then I kicked him/her in the gut. She/he fell and rolled away from me. I stood up as soon as I could.

"Ella, why didn't you do anything?" I asked her. She blinked a couple of times and shook her head.

"What?" She asked.

"Why didn't you do anything? Fang…Grandma, whoever just attacked me! All you did was stand there!"

"What? I'm sorry…I just…I don't know…" She said. Fang/Grandma slowly stood up.

"Ow…" He groaned, rubbing his head. Fang was back. I knew it because the red glint in his eyes was gone, now they were back to the usual unreadable obsidian ovals. I ran over and hugged him.

"Fang, you back!" I exclaimed.

"Um…where'd I go?" He asked, looking at me strangely.

"You were, possessed. Valencia Martinez was my grandma, she's the one that killed Ariel. She possessed you tried to kill me." I said quickly.

"What? Care to catch me up?" Ella asked. I motioned for her to sit down on the bed and Fang and I sat beside her. We told her everything since the night we found the Ouija board.

* * *

**Um...okay this isn't the dun dun duuun version. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Review Replies: **

**2Sweet2b4gtn: **Thank you! I have an overactive imagination, causing me to be creative, sometimes during situations in which I don't want to be creative in, such as how someone might break into the house. And I'm working towards being the next Stephenie Meyer! Or *female* James Patterson.

**xXx 'M' NaMeS RoCk xXx:** Hah, glad to know I'm not the only one that that's happened to. I swear the same exact thing happened to me! Haha. Well, I'll just say now, I cannot be held responsible for any deaths/close to deaths caused by reading this story haha, and I don't pay doctor bills. Lol.

**HaLf CrAzY HaLf DaRk AlL JeSs:** I'm just gonna take that as a compliment, becuz freakiness is what I'm aiming for here lol.

**Maximum Ride (c) James Patterson (unfortunatly not me...):)**

**Plot (c) Me**

**Grammy Martinez (c) Me**

**And now the next chapter!**

* * *

"She's not going to stop until your dead." Ella said in hard tone. "Grammy Martinez always got her way. _Always_."

"She won't this time." Fang growled.

"Yes she will. Grammy never let anything stop her when she wanted something." Ella said. "She got disability and she was perfectly fine."

"How?" I asked. "I thought you had to be _disabled _to get disability."

"You do. Grammy has her ways. She gets whatever she wants." Ella repeated.

"Well, that's about to change. I'm not going to let her hurt Max." Fang said.

"It doesn't matter, you can't stop her. She gets what she wants, no matter what."

"She used to get what she wanted, this is one thing that she's not going to get!"

"Yes she will, Fang! Give it up, you can't stop her, she controls you!" I shifted uncomfortably on the bed between them.

"Can you all please stop fighting over whether or not I'm going to die? Please?" I asked. They looked at me and nodded.

"Sorry." They said at the same time.

"There's got to be a way to keep her from killing me." I said.

"Maybe…" Fang trailed off.

"Maybe what?" I asked.

"Why does she want to kill you again?" He asked me.

"Because she doesn't want anyone to find out her secret, that she killed Ariel." I said.

"So, that means no one knows who killed Ariel. Maybe if we tell the secret to everyone she'll leave us alone." Fang mused.

"We have no proof though. Just a spirit. And, besides, if we are right, Grammy Martinez is dead, so they won't be able to do anything to her." I said.

"Of course, shoot down all my ideas." Fang mumbled.

"I'm sorry, Fang. It is a good idea, but we need proof. We can't just say a spirit told us using a Ouija board. I mean, a Ouija board told me to save the world before…okay, not a good example, but still."

"It's fine."

"Well, I'm gonna go to bed." Ella said. She got up and made her way to the door.

"I want you to stay in here tonight." Fang said after she was gone.

"Why?" I asked him.

"Because, I want to make sure your safe."

"So I should sleep with the possessed boy to stay safe?"

"Max, please, just so I won't have to worry about you being strangled by a spirit."

"I have a better idea, you sleep in my room. Seeing as your room is where all this spirit stuff started."

"Fine." We got up and walked down the hall to my room. I laid down on the bed.

"Make yourself comfortable." I said. Fang laid down on the bed beside me and put an arm around me. "Comfy?" I asked him. He nodded. I sighed and closed my eyes.

************************************************************************

"Hey, Mom," Ella said, walking into the living room.

"Yes, honey?" Dr. Valencia Martinez asked her.

"Um, when did Grammy Martinez die?" Ella asked feeling stupid. Valencia shot her a confused look.

"Grammy Martinez isn't dead. She's still alive, she lives in northern Arizona." Valencia said.

"Really?" Ella asked, shocked, as she sat down beside her mother.

"Yes, really, what made you think she was dead?" Valencia asked her daughter.

"Um…" Ella searched her mind for an excuse. "I just thought…you know, she's pretty old…and…"

"Well, she may be old, but she's still in perfect health." Valencia said. "Now, why don't you go get into bed." Ella nodded and walked down the hall to her room.

* * *

**Dun dun duuuuuuun....lol....R&R!! **


	8. Chapter 8

I groggily opened my eyes the next morning. I started to sit up, but felt something around my waist. When I looked down I noticed that Fang was still holding me. We hadn't moved since we fell asleep. I carefully moved his arm and stood up, making sure to be quiet so I wouldn't wake him up. I made my way silently to my closet, but when I opened the door everything in my closet fell out. All my books and collectibles on the shelf hit the floor. Broken glass and porcelain was strewn throughout the mess. Fang sat up, already alert, woken by the crash.

"What happened?" He asked, rushing over to me, carefully stepping over the mess.

"I just opened my closet door and all this stuff fell out." I said. When I looked up at him his eyes were that same tint of red. Glowing, menacing. Terrifying.

"Fang…?" I asked. A hostile smile spread across his face and he shook his head.

"He's gone." It was my grandma again, except this time the voice sounded more like a woman's, and slowly Fang's face dissolved, revealing another. This face was more feminine and wrinkled. My guess, Grammy Martinez. But I could've been wrong.

"G-grandma?" I stuttered.

"Yes, child, it's me again." She said sweetly. I saw Fang's whole body transform, but then something hit the floor. I saw that it was Fang. Grammy Martinez's spirit had left Fang's body, and now it was visible. I could feel myself shaking, it's not everyday you see a spirit leaving your best friend's body then standing in front of you.

"Calm down, sweetie." She said calmly. "I won't hurt you."

"Y-you won't?" I asked her. I thought she wanted to kill me.

"No." She picked up something behind her. A pocket knife. "This'll be fast and painless, I promise." She grabbed my arm and positioned the knife right where my heart was. I jerked my arm out of her grip and ran away from her. She chased me, floating about 4 inches off the ground. She pinned me against the wall. I struggled, and she grabbed my neck with one hand, holding me up off the ground. She put the knife at the base of my neck.

"I can make this quick and easy, or long and painful. Your choice." She growled.

Right then the door swung open.

"Max! Max! Grammy's not…" Ella started, but trailed off when she saw the spirit holding me up, close to slitting my throat. "Grammy?" Grammy let go of me and I slid down to the floor in a defeated lump.

"Yes, Ella, dear?" Grammy said to her.

"H-how are you here? Your not dead, and you live in a different part of Arizona." Ella said, a befuddled look on her face.

"It's an out of body experience, dear." Grammy explained. "I've been practicing Wicca and all that, and I've been able to get my spirit anywhere."

"Y-your not dead?" I asked in a throaty voice. Grammy turned to me.

"No, if I were dead then I wouldn't care if you knew about Ariel. Didn't that ever occur to you?" She asked. I shook my head. "But, since I'm still alive, I really don't want you all telling anyone." She moved over to Fang. "I guess killing him first wouldn't be any different, as long as I'm down to just two." She held the pocket knife up above him, adjusting it so it would hit right where his heart was, and getting it high enough so it'll go down with enough force to kill him.

"NO!" I shouted as she brought the knife down. I leaped towards them.


	9. Chapter 9

**Okey doke, so this is as far as I've gotten in writing it. I've got a bit of the next part done and I'm writing as we speak, um, and I mean that in the figuratively. Review replies at the bottom this time.**

**

* * *

**

A piercing pain shot through my arm. I managed to squelch all my screams, I've been through much more than this. I looked at the knife sticking out of my forearm, blood streaming out around it. Grammy instantly disappeared.

"Max," Ella hurried over to me and crouched down beside me. "Oh, my God." I couldn't take my eyes off the gory sight.

Fang began to stir under me. He opened his eyes and slowly sat up, moving my arm off his chest.

"What happened?" He groaned. Neither Ella nor I could look away from my bloody arm long enough to answer him. Soon, he noticed it, too. "Max, what happened?" He asked me. I finally tore my eyes away from my arm and looked his. His dark eyes were filled with apprehension.

"She tried to kill you." I said in a whisper. "She was gonna stab you, but I jumped in the way and she hit my arm instead." I returned my eyes to the gruesome wound. The knife had went all the way through my arm, but luckily it missed the bone.

"What was all that noise?"

Mom walked into the room and gaped when she saw the mess on the floor and the knife in my arm.

"Max, what happened?!"

"Uh…" I didn't even bother to try to make up an excuse. I just didn't say anything. Ella and Fang stood staring at the wound, they probably didn't even notice Mom had come in.

"Come on, we need to get this out." Mom said. She walked over and yanked me up by my arm. I followed her down stairs into the kitchen. She laid a towel down on the table and made me put my forearm on it. "I'm going to get my first aid kit." She said and walked off.

Fang sat down in the chair next to me.

"Thank you." He whispered and kissed my cheek.

"No thanks needed. No one will ever hurt you if I'm around." I promised him. He smiled one of his rare smiles that always make my day better and I forgot

that I had a knife stuck in my arm. That is, until I moved my arm a centimeter and a throbbing pain shot through my arm. I winced.

Mom walked back in with her first aid bag and sat it down on the table.

"Okay, this may hurt a little." She warned as she grabbed the handle of the knife and began gently pulling it out. Fang grabbed my hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze. A river of blood flowed from my arm when Mom got the knife completely out. She wrapped a bandage around my arm and squeezed it to try to stop the bleeding.  
"Your gonna need stitches." She mumbled. She looked up. "Fang, I need you to put pressure on her arm while I go get a sterile needle and thread. I know I have some around here somewhere." I carefully moved my arm over to Fang and he grabbed it with both hands, holding it firmly. "Hold it above her head, that should help. And if you start to get dizzy, Max, lie down." I nodded as Fang lifted my arm up.

"That looks pretty bad…I can't believe you did that." Fang muttered.

"Hey," I said tiredly, "like I've always said, I'd take a bullet for you guys, well, in this case a knife." I laughed weakly.

"You shouldn't have done that." He muttered.

"Fang, I wasn't going to let the ghost of my dead grandmother kill you. I might not be too smart, but I'm not I_that/I_ dumb."

"Ghost of your dead grandmother?"

I jumped at Mom's sudden entry on our conversation.

"Um…no, you must of heard me wrong, I said, the…Guest at my dad's…"

"Ground house." Fang finished for me.

"Yeah, guest at my dad's ground house." I stated.

"What's a ground house?" Mom asked.

"I don't know, go ask my dad." I answered.

"Max," Mom said in that parental tone of hers. "Don't lie to me. What are you all talking about?" She took my arm from Fang and unwrapped the ace bandage.

"Mom, I believe this is a private conversation. As in, it's our business, not yours." I said. She poked my right arm with the needle beside the gash. I winced and Fang grabbed my hand again.

"I can make this pain_ful_ or pain_less_. The choice is yours." Mom said.

"I choose painless." I said.

"Then what were you two talking about?"

"The way that this happened." I said slowly.

"And how was that?"

"I got stabbed, obviously." She poked me again. "Ow! Okay, okay, a…spirit tried to kill Fang but I jumped in and took the stab instead."

"A spirit? Who's?"

"Valencia Martinez the first, your mom."

"But…she's not dead. She's still alive."

"So _that's_ what she meant by out of body experience." I mumbled, recalling what she had told Ella.

"So, Grammy Martinez came and tried to kill Fang?" Mom asked to be sure.

"And me. She wants to kill us both. Because we know her secret." I said.

"And what's that secret?" Mom asked. I shook my head.

"I'm not going to tell you, then she'll try to kill you two. She's already after me, Fang and Ella." I said.

"Well, if you tell a whole bunch of people, she won't be able to kill them all."

"Could you help us do that?"

"I most certainly can. Now what is it?"

"Well, she was babysitting a little girl named Ariel, but then she murdered her."

"Oh, yes, I remember the story about Ariel…" Mom trailed off.

"What's the story?" Fang and I asked in harmony. Mom finished up my stitches before she said anything.

"This story was passed down to me from my oldest sister. Mom told her when she was around your alls age, and I was also around fourteen when I was told." Mom said.

"Why did you have to be fourteen?" I asked.

"Mom used it as a warning for us when we babysat." Mom said.

"Well, can you get to the story, please?" I asked. She nodded.

"Okay, it happened when my mother was fourteen…"

* * *

**Fang Raven: Now you know what hapened. lol. **

**Asidill: No, Fang no die. I could never bring myself to kill him, so of course he stayed alive. **

**PaRaM0Re-0394: In this...I guess you could say that. Like you said, she didn't care when the doctor said it. And she didn't care about Fang's closeness when they went to sleep. Of course, neither would I, haha. But, no, he is not, like, officially her boyfriend in this. Now, in the actual book, he is. **


	10. Chapter 10

**So sorry it's taken me so long!! You see, in order for me to write this I have to be in a certain creeptacular mood, which I haven't been in for a while. And this one probably sucks because I wasn't really in the creeptacular mood when I wrote it, which is why it's so short. Now I'm sorta in that creeptacular mood cuz I just watched this really cool new show on Cartoon Network called The Othersiders or something of that sort and it's REALLY awesome!! And I'm probably gonna start googling some creepy ghost stories(give myself nightmares)and I watched Dead Silence. Didn't creep me out though, because my friend wouldn't stop yapping through it. Urgh, don't you hate when people talk when you really just wanna watch something. **

**Fang: Or read something? **

**Me: Then too. So annoying. Don't you think?**

**Fang: Your doing it now, I do believe these people would like to read the next part of The Ouija Board, not listen to you rant about your 'creeptacular moods'. **

**Me: Oh, right. Sorry. Well, first I must put something that I haven't yet. **

**Fang: What?**

**Me: **

**Disclaimer! I do NOT own Maximum Ride, I just kidnapped Fang and Iggy. **

**Okay, now I'll stop talking/typing.**

**

* * *

**

"That's not even close to what Ariel says happened!" I exclaimed, shooting up out of my chair after Mom finished the story. Fang put a hand on my shoulder and I sat back down. Mom was looking at me like I had lost my mind.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"Well…see, that's how we found out. From Ariel." I said slowly.

"What do you mean?" She repeated.

"Well, Fang found this…Ouija Board in the hall closet and we decided to use it, just for fun. We ended up actually contacting a dead spirit, it was Ariel. She told us that Valencia Martinez had killed her and we thought she meant you, then Grammy possessed Fang and told us different." I explained.

There was knock on my door later that night. Instead of waiting for an answer, Fang walked right on in.

"Will you quit doing that?" I asked him. "I could've been…naked, or something."

"If you were naked you would've said something." He said calmly.

"Like you'd wait to here it." I rolled my eyes at him.

"Just forget it. Look, we need to use the Ouija Board again." He said.

"Why?" I asked. "Last time all it got us was a lying ghost and my grandmother possessing you."

"I don't think Ariel was lying."

"Fang, you heard the story, she killed herself. She turned on the oven herself, she climbed into the oven herself. It wasn't murder, it was suicide."

"She was found dead in the bathtub." I shot Fang a confused look.

"What?" I asked. "No she wasn't. She was in the oven, she burned to death."

"No, she was drowned to death. I did a little bit of research." He threw down some papers in front of me on the bed. I picked them up and looked through them. They were news articles, web pages, all about Ariel's murder.

"But, mom said she killed herself." I said.

"Well, that's what your grandma said. That's not true." He grabbed one of the articles off my bed. "9-year-old Ariel Todosey was found dead in the home of Joss and Camille Wright. Todosey's mother stated, 'Joss and Camille's daughter, Valencia, was supposed to be babysitting her'.

"Officials later found out that Valencia was staying the night at a friend's house and she was taken off the suspect list. Some believe Todosey's murder was not a murder at all, but a suicide. Todosey's parents say that it is 'quite the opposite', but there are no suspects seeing as Joss and Camille were out that evening and Valencia was at a friend's house." Fang read.

"That's no proof." I said.

"It's proof she was found in a bathtub." He countered.

"No proof Grammy killed her."

"This is." He handed me a picture. It was off my Grandma. Above her picture was the words 'WANTED FOR MURDER'. "They figured out it was her, after years of investigation. She's never been found. And that's from 1995."

"Wow." My brows furrowed. "But, if people know that it was her, why did she not want us telling anyone. I mean, everyone already knows."

"They knew in 1995. It's all blown over now. She probably doesn't want it to resurface."

"We've got to turn her in."

* * *

**So, how'd you like it???????????? Oh, and you probably noticed that I didn't do any review replies, that's simply because it's almost midnight and I'm gonna be kicked off in a minute, so thanks to everyone that reviewed the last chappie!! And if I have something to actually reply with I'll send you a reply soon. I still have them all in my email inbox. **

**Fang: What don't you have still in your inbox. **

**Me: Okay, if you go through my email you will find stuff MAINLY from here. I doubt there's much more than that. Maybe myspace here and there, but I'm pretty sure I delete those...**

**Fang: Okay. Uh...that's...creepy. **

**Me: Yus, it is. Just like your fear of M--**

**Fang: Don't say it!**

**Me: Fine fine. If you wanna find out what Fang's fear is REVIEW!!! If I get at least 5 reviews, I'll spill his little secret in the next chapter! Well, not really in the story, but after the story. In an A/N.**

**Fang: Do NOT review!**

**Me: Yes! REVIEW!! REVIEW OR MAX'S GRANDMA WILL COME AFTER YOU!!**


	11. Chapter 11

**I hope this chapter will be better than the last, I think it sorta is. We are about to hit the climax, which means there's only a few more chapters left. I'm back in my creeptacular mood after scaring the crap outta myself today and last night. I had help though. **

**Fang: You mean when your little two-year-old sister poked you and you ran screaming?**

**Me: Don't tease me, you ran screaming too.**

**Fang: You shouldn't be aloud to use that against me. **

**Me: Yes I should. Also, I get to tell the good people your fear--**

**Fang: You didn't get _five_ reviews. **

**Me: I do believe I did, let's just get on with this. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride. **

**

* * *

**

"Mom! Mom, Mom!" I shouted as I ran down the stairs, clutching some of the papers Fang gave me. Fang followed carrying the rest of the papers.

"What, what, what?" She asked, meeting me at the bottom of the steps.

"The story Grammy Martinez told you wasn't true!" I exclaimed. "Ariel didn't kill herself, Grammy Martinez did. She put her in the bathtub and drowned her. She must of ran over to her friends house right after she did that, but she _did_ kill Ariel!" Fang gave her an article.

"They found her dead in the bathtub. To be precise Nudge and Angel's bathtub upstairs. She was severely burnt, and signs of trauma were shown in the autopsy. She was tied down in the bathtub until she was dead, then Valencia took the ropes off her and hurried over to her friend's house. When her parents got home they found the dead body and called the police." Fang explained.

"Later they figured out the murderer was, in fact, Grammy Martinez. By talking to her friend's family they found out that she wasn't over at her friends house until ten that night and Ariel was dropped off at the house at six. Her friend said she thought she heard some shrieking in the background when they were on the phone, but Grammy told her that Ariel was just throwing a fit. Witnesses saw her hurry out of the house and run at top speed to her friend's house, and they also heard the shrieking." I recited. I handed Mom the wanted sign. "In 1995 they printed these out and hung them up everywhere, and that's when Valencia Martinez the first went missing. After ten years of searching for her they finally gave up and decided she must have died or something. Which is why Valencia took up Wicca, so she could learn to do an out of body experience, so she could get what she needed. And kill who she wanted."

"That last part is just a theory though." Fang said. Mom read over the article and looked at the wanted sign. She didn't say anything for the longest time. Then, finally, she said, "We've got to turn her in." Fang and I nodded, then looked urgently up the stairs as we heard footsteps speeding down the hall.

Angel darted down the stairwell towards Mom, Fang and I, shouting our names. Fang was the first person she reached and she clung to him as if her life depended on it. I bent down to her level.

"Angel, sweetie, what's wrong?" I asked, patting her shoulder. Her face was pale white and her baby blue eyes were wide, like she had just seen a ghost.

"Th-there's a…a…" She stuttered.

"A what?" Fang asked. Tears formed in Angel's eyes.

"Angel, what is it?" Mom asked, crouching down beside me.

"I saw a….g-ghost in the b-bathroom." She finally managed, then started crying. I wrapped my arms around her and tried to calm her down.

"What'd did the ghost look like?" Fang asked, squatting down like me and mom. I glared at him.

"Fang, I doubt she really wants to talk about it. She's probably just experienced the scariest thing in her life." I scolded.

"You didn't mind to talk about the scariest thing in your life." He countered.

"I'm fourteen," I said. "She's seven."  
"It was a girl." Angel whispered. "She had red hair."

My jaw clenched at the mention of red hair, it reminded me of the red-haired wonder.

"She looked like she was as old as Gasman, or a little bit older." Angel continued. "And she had green eyes. She was sitting in the bathtub."

"Did she tell you her name?" I asked her. She nodded sadly.

"I ran out as soon as I saw her, then Nudge went in, but she didn't see anything." She said.

"That sounds like Ariel." Mom muttered, standing back up. "My sister saw her once, but she was the only one in the family that could see her."

I grabbed Angel's hand.

"Let's go see if she's still there." I said. Angel nodded and led me upstairs to the bathroom her and Nudge share. As we walked in, Angel tensed, staring at the bathtub.

"There she is." Angel pointed to the bathtub and tightened her grip on my hand. I looked over to the porcelain tub, but it was empty.

"In the bathtub?" Fang asked. Angel nodded, not taking her eyes away from it.

"I don't see her." I sighed.

"She's talking. She says that only I can see her, only those born on the thirty-first of the tenth month can see her. No one else in this house can see her or hear her." Angel said.

"That's when my sister was born." Mom whispered.

"Well, now we know Angel's birthday. Halloween." I said, always looking on the bright side of things.

"She also says you have to turn Valencia in, soon, or she'll get you. She's capable of anything. She's still alive and she's living with Dr. M's sister, living under the radar." Angel's voice was almost robotic.

"Uh, Angel, will you go find Ella for us?" I asked her. She turned to me, nodded and skipped out of the room.

"I'll drive you kids to the courthouse tomorrow when I get home from work." Mom said. "We can tell them where my mom is and they'll go and arrest her, then this will all be over." Fang and I nodded and Mom went downstairs.

"It's not going to be that easy, is it?" I asked, turning around to face Fang. He shook his head solemnly. "Great."

* * *

**Not part of the story: What REALLY happened to Ariel: **

Valencia was fed up and annoyed about having to babysit Ariel, so she took care of it. She forced Ariel into the baking oven and taped the door shut. Her friend called her and asked if she was coming and Valencia said she was. After she hung up she decided to try to murder Ariel in a new way, that won't cause so much noise, because her friend commented on it while they were on the phone. Valencia got some rope and put Ariel in the bathtub. She tied down her arms and legs so Ariel couldn't move and filled the tub with water. Ariel was left to drown as Valencia got ready. Valencia took the tape off before she left to make it look like suicide.

**I knew I probably wouldn't say it in any other part of the story...so I just thought I'd tell you.**

* * *

**I did, in fact, get five reviews. So I will, in fact, tell you what Fang's fear is. **

**Fang: Why must you?**

**Me: Fang, when I post your kidnapping story, they're gonna find out. Besides, how many people do you think will really read it??**

**Fang: I don't know...a lot...everyone that reads the above story. **

**Me: -shrug- Ah well...he's some comedy after the intense story above.**

**Fang's afraid of My Little Pony. **

**Now, R&R or I shall torture Fang with my little pony!!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Yay! I've spit out another chapter!! This is the longest so far. Lol. So, sorry if it doesn't make sense or it sucks or any of that, I tried my hardest. **

**Disclaimer: Again, me no own MaxRide.**

* * *

That night, I let Angel sleep in my room because she was too scared to sleep in her room, next to the bathroom. I decided to sleep on the couch, not only was it comfortable, I also got to watch TV. Downside to that, there's nothing on at midnight. I channel surfed for a good fifteen minutes before I finally settled on some kind of documentary on my 'relative' the hawk.

"You still up?" I heard a voice call from the hallway. I turned to see a person standing in the doorway.

"Yep." I said. The person started walking towards me, I knew it was Fang before the TV's luminescence lit up his moving figure. He sat down next to me on the couch, sitting on the remote and causing the channel to switch.

"Oh, sorry." He apologized, reaching for the remote underneath him.

"It's fine, I was just watching some boring documentary about hawks." I said.

"Ah, catching up on our relatives?" He asked with a laugh.

"Yeah, that's exactly." I said sarcastically, smiling. I looked back over at the TV. A show called _America's Most Wanted _was on.

"Our next fugitive has been wanted since 1995." The host said. Fang and I looked at each other.

"She's wanted for the murder of a nine year old child." The host went on.

"You don't think…?" I asked.

We looked back to the TV. The picture of Grammy Martinez Fang had found online popped up. "Her name is Valencia Wright-Martinez. After searching for her for about ten years, she was proclaimed missing in 2005. Some people believe she's dead while others think she's just hiding out. This is a picture of her in 1995, today she is 68 and is believed to still be in the Arizona area."

"My grandmother is on _America's Most Wanted._" I muttered. After that the story of Ariel's murder was told, just like it was in all the news articles. I quickly flipped the channel back to the hawk documentary. Grammy Martinez is wanted enough for that murder that she's on _America's Most Wanted._ That's bad.

"Just forget about it and get some sleep." Fang whispered, like he was reading my jumbled up mind. I nodded and laid down. He stood up and adjusted my blanket so it was covering my feet. "Goodnight." He said as he bent down and kissed my forehead.

"Wait," I called as he began to walk off. He turned to look at me.

"Yeah?" He asked.

"I want you to stay." I said shyly. I saw a smirk cross his lips.

"Aw, is little Maximum scared?" He asked in a baby voice. I nodded, smiling slightly. He chuckled and sat down in the chair beside the couch.

"She shouldn't be with me around." He said.

"I'm not." I assured him. I turned over to look at him. "Goodnight."

"Night, Max." He replied. I closed my eyes and soon drifted to sleep.

***********************************

I woke up the next morning to find Fang asleep in the same chair he sat in last night. He stayed. I smiled to myself and sat up. The clock on the wall said it was around noon, so that meant mom was already at work, and I had slept in. But, where was the flock? They would've already woken me up, unless they slept in, too. That would be unusual, usually it's just Nudge and Ella that sleep until noon. Fang and I are most times the first two up. I got up and walked into the kitchen.

"Mornin', Max." Iggy greeted, standing at the stove. Well, that's one down.

"Mornin' Iggy." I replied, yawning so it came out as "Morn' Icky". "Where's everyone else?"

"Neighbors. They invited all of us over, the little ones and Ella wanted to go, so they did." Iggy said.

"Why didn't you go?" I asked. He's almost always with Ella, it's like they're joined at the hip.

"Oh, I will. I just decided to make you and Fang breakfast so you don't burn the house down."

"Thanks so much." Fang stumbled in to the kitchen yawning and glaring at me. "What?" I asked him. "I swear I didn't do it."

"That chair is not the best bed." He groaned.

"Oh, that I did do. But you didn't have to stay. You could've left after I fell asleep." I told him. He shrugged.

After Iggy finished making us breakfast he left and went over to the neighbors house, leaving Fang and I alone in a house with the ghost of a nine year old in the bathtub. Thanks Ig.

"Where are you going?" Fang asked as I got up from the table.

"Bathroom, got a problem with that?" I asked and headed for the bathroom. As soon as I shut the bathroom the door the lights went out. "Dang it." I muttered. I lit one of the candles Mom felt the need to keep in the bathroom. I now see why.

After I washed my hands I could've swore I saw something move in the mirror, something that wasn't me. I just ignored it, big mistake, and walked over to get a washcloth to dry my hands. When I looked back at the mirror I screamed at the top of my lungs.

I fell back against the wall and the door flung open.

"Max, are you okay?" Fang asked, kneeling down beside me. I nodded. Fang helped me up.

"Then why'd you scream?" He asked.

"B-because," I searched my brain for a good lie. No sense in worrying him. I looked back at the mirror and all I saw was Fang's reflection. What I saw was probably just my imagination. "I was just testing my vocals." I finally said. He looked at me questioningly.

"Okay, well, why's it so dark in here?"

"The lights went out." I told him. "Did they go out anywhere else in the house?"

"No, not even a flicker."

"Maybe the light bulb burned out." I guessed.

The door flung shut behind Fang and the image I'd seen in the mirror the first time reappeared. Wrinkled, ashen skin covered the face of a woman, her hands were the same except bloody. Her eyes were like endless pits of black, and her mouth was full of sharp fangs. I screamed again and almost fell back, but Fang caught me. He struggled with the door as the woman practically jumped out of the mirror at us. Fang pushed me behind him as he tried to open the door, pulling and twisting the knob this way and that.

Finally the door flung open and Fang and I darted out, just as the woman escaped her confinement in the mirror. We raced down the stairs, I was practically being dragged by Fang. I looked back to see the woman following us, floating a few inches off the ground.

"Fang, she's getting closer." I cried. Literally, I was crying. God, I was so glad the flock wasn't here. Fang scooped me up in his arms, ultimately helping him go faster. He ran into his room and slammed the door shut behind us. I jumped out of his arms. I could hear the sound of breaking glass and things falling over in the other rooms and the hall. This was a very powerful ghost.

"How long do think this'll work?" I asked, catching my breath.

"I don't know." Fang panted. "But get in my closet."

"What?"

"Get in my closet, I'm not going to let you get hurt." He pushed me towards the closet and opened the door. After I sat down he started to close it. I put my hand out to stop him.

"Aren't you going to get in here, too?" I asked. He shook his head. "Yes you are." I told him. He shook his head again. "Why?"

"Because I'm going to keep you safe." He said.

"Fang, she's probably after me, I mean everyone is." I said. "Now get in here."

"She may be after you, but if she is she's going to have to settle for me."

"No, Fang, I don't want you to get hurt either." He sat down on his knees in front of me.

"Max, I'll be fine." He put his hand on my shoulder. "Trust me."

"No, no matter what you always seem to get hurt." I said.

"Yeah, from Erasers. Max, I promise you, I'll be fine."

Obviously, there's nothing I could do to stop him, so I finally gave in.

"Be careful." I sighed.

"I will." He promised. I heard pictures crashing to the floor in the hall. He bent down and gently kissed my lips, then he got up and shut the closet door.

I drew my knees up to my chest, wrapped my arms around my legs and began rocking back and forth nervously. Outside I heard the bedroom door fly open and hit the wall. A sickening noise floated into my ears, Fang screaming in terror. Then a _thud_ as something, most likely a person, hit the floor.

_Oh, no, _was the last thought that crossed my mind before the closet door was flung open and a dark shadow cast over me.

* * *

**Fang's not here, so I've got no one to talk to. Him and Iggy are watch the Secret Life of the American Teenager Marathon so they'll be up to date when they watch the season 3 premeire with me tonight. I don't know what they think of it, I just put the TV on ABC family, hid the remote and left them there. They probably won't think to use manual controls lol. **

**Anyway, R&R PLEASE!!!!! **


	13. Chapter 13

**Wow, two in one day. That shocks even me. This is either second to last, third to last, or next to last part. There's not much more until Ouija Board goes bye-bye. :(. I'll miss writing it. It's pretty fun, but also creepy. Lol. If you have gotten scared reading it, like creeped out and gotten chill bumps, same thing happens to me while I write it, no joke. Lol.**

**

* * *

**

Someone grabbed my hand and yanked me out of the closet.

"Fang!" I exclaimed and wrapped my arms around his neck. I noticed an unconscious body on the floor. Grammy Martinez. "You didn't kill her, did you?" I asked, not releasing him from our embrace.

"No. But we need to get out of here." He said and pried my arms from around his neck.

"But, what about that ghost? From the mirror?" I asked as he led me out of the room.

"That was your grandma, she's good with her ghostly abilities." Fang said. We walked down the hall and into the hall closet, where we first found the Ouija Board.

"But, you can't knock out a ghost." I mused.

"That wasn't a ghost, or her spirit, that was actually her. She broke in." He explained, rummaging through the shelves.

"What're you doing?" I asked. He didn't answer, just searched for something. He looked up and closed his eyes.

"It's worth a shot." He whispered. "I know you're here, but you're scaring us, please leave."

"Not a chance." A rough voice said from behind me. I jumped and turned around. Grammy Martinez was standing there. Fang put his arm around my waist and pulled me behind him. "I'm not a regular ghost, because I'm not dead. I can make my own decisions and I will kill you before you have a chance to tell anyone else about me."

"Mom can still tell." I said, my voice cracking.

"Oh, no she can't. I've already taken care of her." Grammy laughed. I gaped. She killed my mom, her own daughter. I felt tears build up in my eyes.

"No you didn't." Fang said tersely.

"Oh, yes, I did. Let's just say, she had a small mishap at work. Now it's time for you two." Grammy growled. The spirit vanished and the closet door opened. Grammy stood there, holding a shotgun. She grabbed Fang's shoulder and shoved him to the floor. Strong Grammy.

"Your first." Grammy sneered. She held the gun up to my chest and began to pull the trigger. Fang shot up in front of me as the bullet shot out. He fell to the ground. Grammy laughed manically. She is one twisted woman.

I fell to my knees beside Fang, trying to find where the bullet hit, but all the only thing there was a ink stain on his shirt. Fang's eyes shot open.

"Am I dead?" He asked. I shook my head.

"But you do have an ink stain on your shirt." I said. He sat up and looked down at the stain.

"Hey! This is my good shirt." He looked up at Grammy. "Did you do this? Look what you did." He looked back down, but the ink stain was gone.

"Dang it." Grammy muttered. "I grabbed my disappearing ink gun."

"So, your not gonna kill us?" I asked hopefully. She laughed.

"Oh, don't you wish. Of course I am." She grabbed my arm and yanked me out of the closet. Second time that's happened today. She slammed me up against the wall and held a knife to my throat, again.

"I'll just have to do it the hard way." I felt the blade dig into my skin.

"Let go of her!" I heard Fang shout. He brought a metal bat down hard on Grammy's shoulder. She cried out in pain and dropped the knife. She turned on him. Fang reached down and grabbed the knife, holding it under her chin. "If you want to kill Max, your going to have to kill me first." He growled.

"Happily." Grammy said, and expertly snatched the knife from him, so now he was the one with the knife under his chin.

"Grammy, no!" I exclaimed, walking up behind her. I swiftly took the bat out of Fang's hand without her noticing. "He's your future grandson-in-law, are you really going to hurt family?"

"If it keeps me safe, then yes." She muttered. I held that bat as if I was about to hit a baseball and swung at Grammy's head. She fell to the floor, dropping the knife. Fang bent down and grabbed the knife, then stepped over the unconscious body.

"Grandson-in-law?" He asked. I blushed, but nodded.

"Yes, grandson-in-law." I said confidently.

"So that means…?" His question trailed off.

"Yes, Fang, if you want me to put it the sappy way, I choose you." I whispered. He smiled one of his rare smiles and leaned his head down to kiss me.

"Go call 911," I said as we pulled apart.

"What?" He asked.

"Go call 911, we can't wait until Mom gets home, she'll kill us." Fang nodded and ran down the hall. I turned back towards Grammy, to see her staring at me, her need and thirst for bloodshed apparent in her eyes. She stood up and came running at me. I stepped to the side and kicked her hard in the ankles as she went past me. She fell to the ground, then grabbed my ankle and pulled it our from under me. She punched me in the face as I hit the floor, causing my nose to start gushing blood. She's sixty-eight! I kicked her in the side of the head, and she rolled over. I got up quickly, as did she, and sent a roundhouse kick right into her fragile chest.

I could've killed her if I wanted to, but that would just make her come back as a ghost and kill me. Not gonna happen. She recovered quickly, which shocked me, and tackled me to the ground. I kneed her in the stomach and her breath came out with an _oof._ She fell back and I kicked her in the face. Fang came running back just in time.

"The police are on their way." He informed me. I got up, but Grammy stayed down. "Are you okay?" He asked, noticing my bloodied nose. I just nodded.

"She's pretty strong for sixty-eight." I said. I heard police sirens coming down the street, and soon a knock on the door. Fang ran downstairs to answer it. I stood, waiting for Grammy to come at me again, but she didn't. She wasn't unconscious, she just laid on the floor, trying to catch her breath. Two police officers ran up the steps and straight towards Grammy.

"You have the right to remain silent, anything you say can and will be used against you." One said, reciting the usual Miranda Rights. A third police officer came up to me.

"Miss, did she do that to you?" He asked, gesturing to the cut on my neck and my bleeding nose. I nodded. Fang came up and stood beside me. "Are you both okay?" He asked. Fang and I nodded. The first two cops took Grammy downstairs and out of the house, the third stayed and questioned us on what happened.

* * *

**This isn't as long as the last one, but it was about one and a half pages on MW. **

**One more hour till The Secret Life of the American Teenager season three!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WHOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **

**Hope you all enjoyed the bit of Faxness I threw in there for you fax lovers, especially PaRaM0rE-0394! **

**Ig: Hi people!! How are you?!!**

**Me: R&R PLEASE!! And say hi to Iggy!!**


	14. END

**This is the last part of The Ouija Board!! Last Chapter!! I MIGHT make a sequel series. Not positive. **

**

* * *

**

"And a murderer wanted since 1995 has just been arrested. Sixty-eight year old Valencia Martinez the first has been wanted for fourteen years for the murder of Ariel Todosey, when she was fourteen. Now she's being charged for murder and breaking in to her daughter's home to attempt to kill her granddaughter and her friend." The news anchor reported.

"I'm so proud of you two." Mom said for the nth time since Grammy Martinez was arrested. Turns out, Grammy just said she had 'taken care' of mom to scare us. Mom gave us each a cup of hot chocolate.

"Do you two want to help hand out candy tomorrow night or take the kids trick or treating?" She asked.

"Well that's a hard one," I said sarcastically. "Take a seven, eight and eleven year old around to get candy so they can just get hyper and run around causing me to have to chase them, or stay at home and give candy to the little ankle biters that stop by."

Mom rolled her eyes.

"Okay," she sighed, "I'll take the kids trick-or-treating and you, Iggy, Ella and Fang can hand out candy."

"Well, if you insist." I said. She laughed and walked back to the kitchen. Tomorrow is Halloween, and Angel's birthday, so she'll be officially seven. Odd how ghostly experiences pick up around Halloween, no?

"Very odd."

I looked over at the little red-headed girl sitting in the armchair next to Fang and I. Did you know, ghosts can read your mind? And all the tales about them making themselves visible, completely untrue, except on Halloween and the night before Halloween. Those are the two days out of the year they can be seen by all.

"Ariel, are you planning on staying here the rest of your ghostly life?" Fang asked. Ariel shrugged.

"Grammy's in prison and everyone's safe, you no longer have a reason to stay on Earth. I think it's time for you to move on." I said. Ariel nodded.

"So do I, but I don't know how." She told us.

"Isn't there, like, a light?" Fang asked.

"Only if they're truly ready to move on. Ariel, do you have any more reason to be here on Earth?" She shook her head. "Do you have anyone else to contact or anything that is still living." She shook her head again. "Do you want any revenge." Another shake of the head. "Then your ready to move on." She nodded, then looked off to her left.

"What is it?" Fang asked.

"The light." Ariel and I murmured in unison. I couldn't see it, but I knew it was there. Ariel stood up, and walked to the left until she vanished out of sight.

"She's gone." I said, smiling. "We just helped a spirit move on to heaven."

"You did, all I did was sit here." Fang said.

"No, we both did. We both got Grammy locked up."

"A toast?" Fang asked, holding up his mug of hot chocolate.

"To Ariel." I said.

"To Ariel." He repeated as we clanked mugs then took a drink. He sit his mug down on the coffee table, as did I, and looked at me. I couldn't help but laugh.

"What?" He asked. I shrugged.

"I don't know, I just felt like laughing." He instinctively wiped his mouth off. I laughed again.

"Your so weird." He stated, then leaned over and kissed me.

**************************************************************

"You get one phone call."

"Now?"

"Yes."

Valencia walked over to the phone and put in the number of her daughter's home.

"Hello?" Margie Martinez said into the phone.

"Margie, it's me, your mom. I need to you to bail me out of jail." Valencia said urgently.

"Even if I bail you out, you still have trial." Margie informed her.

"Yes, I know. But I have unfinished business with my granddaughter." Valencia said. "You can still bail me out."

"Okay. I'll be right there." Margie said and hung up. Valencia put the phone back on the receiver.

"I will get her." She growled.

* * *

**Somebody told me this was too cliche and such, but I don't really care if you think that. This might not actually be the end, this may be a beginning. I'm going to see if I can do anything to make a sequel series, if I can and I think it'll be worth reading, then I'll do it. **

**R&R I will miss writing this. It has honestly scared the shizz out of me, and I loved that. **

**And I know someone either on here or on dA will say that I've set myself up for a sequel series and I know, I sorta have, but I'm not gonna promise I'll make one. **

**Fang: Kind reviews only please. **

**Me: Yes, what Fang said. And I know this is a terrible ending, but I'm not good with endings. This is one of the VERY few series' I have actually finished. And I mean VERY few. **


	15. AUTHOR'S NOTE

**Okay, so, I forgot to post this when I first started it but I AM doing the SEQUEL to The Ouija Board. It's called The Ouija Board 2: Revenge, go look for it on my page(and also check out some of my other writings)if your interested. I have the prologue, ch. 1 and ch. 2 up. **

**Fang: And soon ch. 3, right?**

**Me: Whatever. Also, just becuz I like people reading my work and getting reviews from people gives me the warm fuzzies inside just like the ones Max gets when she made out with Fang, _please please please_--**

**Iggy: Begging does no good. **

**Me: Whatever, just please check out and review to some of my other works, like Random Ramblings and the show and such. **

**Fang: Begger...**

**Me: I haven't gotten a review from anyone except Vera in a while....I'm sorry for begging, which really this isn't begging for me bcuz I'm not yet on my knees, but yeah...**

**Iggy: Yeah, she hasn't...**

**Me: Actually...maybe my writing just sucks now...I mean, comments on dA have slowed to an almost halt as well...**

**Iggy: That may be becuz you haven't posted anything on there in a LONG time. **

**Me: That could be it...wait, yeah I did--**

**Iggy: Other than the fight over the little sandwiches. **

**Me: Okay, so,yeah, this is a long author's note to give out a short message, and I'll make it even longer by repeating that message: **

**If you liked The Ouija Board, I have done the sequel, it's called Ouija Board 2: Revenge, go look it up in my stories. And also, if you like those two then look at my other stories. Review/fave/both becuz it gives me the warm fuzzies. And I am VERY proud of the second Revenge chapter!! **


End file.
